Skittles
by Starling-Scully
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle have an addiction... will they ever get over it?


Stephanie McMahon walked out of her office, it was late, she had fallen asleep there for 2 hours, it looked like there was no one else there so she tried to hurry and get out before they closed down the arena, she quietly made her way thru the already quiet hallways, she couldn't help it but to shudder when she heard a loud noise coming from the around the corner, she wondered what it was, she was a little scared to look but curiosity got the best of her, she walked slowly until she was near the corner, and peered.  
  
"Hey" she walked in front of the person and smiled warmly "what are you doing here so late?" she asked him, "I could ask you the same" Typical Kurt, she thought, always so oblivious and funny and sweet, and smart, she was lost in her thoughts until he called back at her "Ah, Steph, we're locked in here" he said with a concerned look on his face, "What?" Stephanie said in stress "I said we're locked i." she cut him off "I heard what you said, Kurt!" "Oh" "Yeah" "So what next?" Stephanie said sitting down on the floor, Kurt sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder "I guess we should find a way to entertain ourselves" he said smiling "Well, I bet you can't catch me" she stood up and ran towards the other side of the arena, Kurt followed close behind her and then she went into a door and locked herself in "Open the door!" Kurt said laughing and pounding on it softly, "Hmm.. let me think about it. how about no?" she laughed and she heard Kurt's footsteps walk away, "Haha, he gave up" she was fixing to open the door when somebody grabbed her from behind, turned her around and kissed her, she tried to pull away, but soon she gave into the kiss, she didn't really know who it was, but she had to admit it was one of the best kisses she had ever gotten her whole life, the guy pulled away and Stephanie opened her eyes slowly "KURT!!" she said laughing and playfully punched him in the arm "How the hell did you get in here?" he pointed at another door in the back of the room, Stephanie rolled her eyes and smiled at him, she walked further into the room and sat down in a bench that was there, Kurt took a seat next to her "So what do we do now?" he asked, "Hmmm. I dunno, do you happen to have any skittles?" she said hopeful "Skittles?" "Yeah, I'm addicted to them" "Well." Kurt said "so am I, and yeah, I do have skittles" Stephanie smiled brightly at the sound of those words "Lets go get some" Stephanie said, Kurt stood up and took her hand, she followed him patiently until they got to the spot where they first met, where their bags were, Kurt knelt on the floor and opened up his bag, revealing that it was full of skittle baggies, Stephanie smiled and introduced her hands in the bag, bringing numerous baggies out in them and throwing them over their heads, once they were all out, she laid back on the floor and began making skittle angels, which is kind of like snow angels. She stood back up and opened up a baggie, she put a pink piece in her mouth and savored it, it was so good, it tasted kind of like.Kurt. Yeah it tasted like Kurt's sweet mouth, that's why she thought of skittles when he kissed her.  
  
He opened one baggie and poured the whole thing in his mouth, he chewed on them a little and then swallowed them, she looked at him in amazement, he was so skilled at eating skittles, she thought, she crawled over to Kurt who was about a meter away from her and just put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he laid back and pulled her down with him, savoring each other's skittle like taste, he rolled her onto her back as the lights in the arena went out.  
  
The next morning Kurt and Steph were already dressed, they had decided to take it to her office after the first 6 times, things were getting a little loud and there wasn't a sign that they would end anytime soon, Kurt sat on the couch and Stephanie was laid back on the desk exhausted, she stood up and went over to a still sweaty Kurt "I think the doors are open already, what time are we leaving, Kurt?" Stephanie said as he pulled her down on top of him "Hmmm. I dunno.I think we should go for another round, what do you say?" Stephanie kissed him passionately on the lips and he rolled her onto her back and they fell on the floor, Kurt's hands went up Stephanie's shirt as her hands began unzipping Kurt's fly.  
  
~*~4 hours later~*~  
  
*sigh* "Oh Steph that was so good" Kurt said as he opened up a bag of skittles and fed them to Steph and Steph fed some to him "Yeah, Kurt, you're the best" They were ready to go at it again when they heard a knock on the door "Stephanie??????" "Yes?" "It's your father, open this door right now" Stephanie unplugged herself from Kurt and got dressed as fast as she could, so did he, Kurt went into the closet, and Stephanie opened the door  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, dammit!" "What do you mean, dad?" "Look at yourself dammit, your hairs all messed up, you're all sweaty, your bra is on the couch and there's white stuff, dammit, on your freakin desk, dammit!" "dad.." "Stephanie, this can only mean one thing! Dammit!"  
  
"Dad, no, please don't!" Vince walked into the room and saw half of the room covered in empty bags of skittles "You never got over your addiction!!!!!, DAMMIT!!!" "daddy.." "You're going back to that place until you're over your addiction, dammit, for, dammit, skittles!!!!!" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Kurt heard Stephanie's desperate scream and came out of the closet "No Vince, if Steph is going to the place, I'm going too, I'm addicted to skittles also!!!" "Kurt Steven Angle and Stephanie ah.. Stephanie.." "MARIE!!!!!" "Marie McMahon, YOU'RE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEED"  
  
"You can't fire us dad!!!!!!!" "Yes I can, dammit, I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon, dammit" "BUT I'm very smart, dammit, I'm Stephanie Marie McMahon, dammit! And I know all the company rules, dammit!.law 316 says that you CANNOT!!! WHATSOEVER FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE an employee over an addiction to skittles!!!!" Stephanie said and made quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke "Who the hell made that rule?????!!!!!!" "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????" "Linda McMahon, dammit!!!!!" "Oh Shut up, Linda, you ignorant slut" "Don't you call mom that!" "I'm a McMahon, dammit!" "I'm a McMahon, dammit, too" "And so am I!!!" Shane walked out of the bathroom "Oh my god Shane, what the hell were you doing in there, dammit!" "hehehe" Shane laughed and tehn Stephanie speared him to the ground when all of a sudden The Rock's music hit  
  
"IF YA SMEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..... WHAT THE F'CK?" The Rock was speared to the found by Shane McMahon, who then took a chair from under Steph's desk, he hit the Rock until Jericho came in "What the hell is going on here?" "The truth is out there" Mulder from the X-Files walked in followed by Scully, whom approached Kurt "Hey Hotty" She said as she touched his arm "OH HELL NO, DAMMIT!!!!!!" Stephanie ran to Scully and speared her to the ground and punched her in the face, Scully was kind of knocked out and kind of awake, Stephanie took her gun and stood up and pointed it at her "YOU TOUCH MY MAN AND THEN YOU DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE" she shoot Scully 43 times and BOOM she was gone, "You stupid nasty bitch!" Kurt walked over to her and hugged her "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Steph, you are soooooooooo sweet" they kissed as Mulder went over to check on Scully. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" he yelled at the sky "Care to go for a drink?" Dawn Marie said as she approached him, Mulder looked up and smiled "Yeah just hang on a sec" Mulder looked thru Scully's coat on her pockets and took her money, then he stood up and took Dawn Marie's hand as they left for a drink. 


End file.
